


All black

by KSzuhad



Series: Scary nights in the city [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boys Kissing, Felix is fragile, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kinda happy ending?, Love/Hate, M/M, This Is Sad, Violence, Winter, broken hyunjin, cold weather cold hearts, protect him, runaways - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSzuhad/pseuds/KSzuhad
Summary: De csupán néhány napig tart a ragyogás és mámor. Aztán minden újra szürkébe ködlik. A boldogság megalázottan hullik majd az olvadó hóba, s a szomorúság könnyei milliók arcára fagynak majd még egyszer, s utoljára.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: Scary nights in the city [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885624





	All black

Volt valami egészen lélegzetelállító abban, ahogyan fénybe borult a világ minden év ugyanazon napján. Egészen felpezsdült az élet, szinte zsongtak az emberek az utcákon, a bevásárlóközpontokban sőt, még a tulajdon lakásulban is. Egyszerűen minden életre kelt egy pillanatra. Megelevenedett a mese, s ragyogott a lélek a fűszerek, viasz és narancs émelyítő illatában, miközben a mécsesek lángja, a pattogó tűz hangja és az égők varázslatos fényének játéka aranyba borította a hétköznapot.

De csupán néhány napig tart a ragyogás és mámor. Aztán minden újra szürkébe ködlik. A boldogság megalázottan hullik majd az olvadó hóba, s a szomorúság könnyei milliók arcára fagynak majd még egyszer, s utoljára.

Felix összekuporodva ült az ágyán. Ajkait rágcsálva nézett a kandalló mélyére, ahonnan a kialudt tűz langymelege botladozott ki a szobába. Lassan ráborította szárnyát a koraesti sötétség a fiú vállára. Nehéz volt és fullsztó, de legalább a maga módján gyengéd és meleg.

Szeretett volna részese lenni a kint hömpölygő ünnepnek. Szeretett volna küzdeni ő is egy kivágott tűlevelű szúrós ágaival. Szeretett volna égőket aggatni a ház különböző pontjaira. Szeretett volna esetlenkedni a konyhában, s a sütő előtt kuporogva bámulni a hőt sugárzó háztartásigép belsejébe, s reménykedni, hogy a sütemény nem ég majd meg. Szeretett volna forraltbort inni, s érezni, hogy ujjbegyeit égeti az átmelegedett bögre fala.

Nem emlékezett már, hogy milyen volt. Fel sem tudta idézni az ünnepek hangulatát. Nem tudta már milyen ízű a mézecskalács. Nem tudta, hogyan kell a fenyőfa csúcsára illeszteni a mindenki által féltett díszt. De nem tudta már azt sem, milyen volt ajándékot kapni.

Ez volt az ötödik éve, hogy nem ünnepelt. Talán nem tűnik soknak, de mivel a fiú egészen fiatal volt, alig tizennyolc évet hagyott hátra maga mögött, viszonylatban soknak számított az az öt kerek esztendő.

Megzörrent a kulcs a bejárati ajtó zárjában. A fiú összerezzent, ahogy hallotta a jellegzetes nyikogást, mely végigkaristolta a lakásban uralkodó csendet minden alkalommal, amikor a nyílászárót kinyitották vagy becsukták. Nem csak a zaj, de az kinti fagy jeges lélegzete is berombolt a falak közé, szanaszét kergetve a kellemes meleget, ami lomhán heverészett a a sötétbe boruló szegletekben.

Felix lassan leeresztette mezítelen lábát a hideg parkettára. Testén áramütésként cikázott végig a kellemetlen borzongás, ahogyan bőre rimándkova tiltakozott a hőmérséklet ellen. De nem akarta magára haragítani az érkezőt, így erőt vett magán, s szigorúan a földre szegezett tekintettel kilépett a hálószoba amúgy is nyitva felejtett ajtaján.

Mindössze két lépés választotta el a nappalitól. Annyira parányi házban lakott, illetve laktak, hogy az egyszerűen nevetséges volt. Sehol nem volt az embernek elég helye, hogy azt tehessen, amit akart, s nem tudott elég halk lenni ahhoz, hogy a másikat ne zavarja. De legfőképpen arra volt alkalmatlan a fiú által otthonnak csúfolt, falak képezte börtön, hogy meneküljön. Soha, egy lépést sem tudott tenni anélkül, hogy akadályba ne ütközött volna, hogy a széles tenyerek... nem számított. Már ez sem számított.

A fiú kisomfordált hát a nappaliba, mely egybe volt nyitva a piciny konyhával és a hasonlóan apró előtérrel is, ahol most éppen egy magas, karcsú alak lépett ki a hó szegélyezte bakancsából. Bőrkabátján vízcseppek peregtek, kezei ökölbe szorítva pihentek, egészen élénk pirosban pompázva, köszönhetően a farkasordító hidegnek, ami minden bizonnyal nem volt rest összecsipkedni.

Felix figyelte, ahogy az újonnan érkezett fiú vele szembe fordul. Egy pillanatig legelteti rajta a szemét, majd nyirkos tincseit kirázva homlokából elfordítja tekintetét, s minden figyelmét a kabátja levételének szenteli.

\- Aludtál? – A ridegen csengő hangra meg sem rezdültek a fiú arcvonásai. Válaszul csak bólintott, elfelejtvén, hogy a másik egy pillantásra sem méltatja. Hiba volt.

Alig egy pillanat alatt erőszakos kezek szorításában találta magát, s meglepetésében levegő után kapott volna, ha a tökéletes, hosszú ujjak nem a torkára fonódtak volna, elzárván minden lehetséges módját a lélegzésnek.

A fiú érezte, hogy gyomra bucskázik egyet, s szíve kihagy egy ütemet, csak azért, hogy utána a nyugalmi tempójának kétszeresére gyorsulva verdessen sebesen, mint egy ügyetlen, szárnyaszegett albatrosz.

Kétségbeesett tekintete találkozott a torkát szorongató fiúéval, s érezte, hogy kékül az arca. A légszomj most egészen a tetőfokára hágott. Rég volt már ennyire közel hozzá. Rég látta már ennyire kristálytisztán a másik vonásait. Rég érintette már meg.

Felix csak bámult a felemás szemekbe. A jobb rideg, jeges kék volt, míg a másik a teljes ellentéte, haragban izzó mélybarna. Nem kerülte el figyelmét a másik fiú arcának bal oldalán húzódó mély hegekbe játékosan megbújó árnyak tébolyult szépsége, sem a vöröslő, összepréselt dús ajkak földöntúlian gyönyörű íve.

Valahogy ebben az erőszakos kontaktusban is volt valami vonzó, valami észveszejtően intim, amit Felix képtelen lett volna megmagyarázni, bármennyire is szerette volna világossá tenni saját maga előtt is a helyzetet.

\- Ha kérdezek, válaszolsz. Értve vagyok? – A magasabb fiú éppen csak kiszűrte fogai között a szavakat, majd taszítva egyet az ujjai közt szenvedő fiún, hagyta, hogy az a földre zuhanjon.

Felix magát okolta. Úgy érezte ő tette szörnyeteggé a másikat, egyszerűen azzal, hogy könnyű préda volt. Hagyta magát megalázni, néha még élvezte is a forróságot, ami arcát elöntötte, akárhányszor a másik ökle lesújtott rá.

Most a földről nézte, ahogyan a másik leül a kanapéra, majd hegyes, piros nyelvét kidugva piszkálni kezdi az ajkát vékony, ezüst csíkban ölelő fémdarabot. Új volt. Alig pár hete csináltatta a fiú a piecingjét, de olyannyira illett a hozzá, hogy Felixnek nem okozott gondot hozzászokni az ékszerhez egyik pillanatról a másikra. Azt kívánta bárcsak... ah, butaság.

\- Gyere ide.

Még erőtlen volt a fiú. Kapart a torka ott, ahol megszorította a másik, a levegő meg szúrta a tüdejét. Nem esett jól neki a lélegzés. Nem esett jól neki, a nyakát fojtogató ujjak hiánya. Mégis szinte azonnal mozdult. Reszkető térdekkel, esetlen mozdulatokkal teljesítette a parancsot. Azonban ahelyett, hogy leült volna a kanapéra ő is, csak állt a másik fiú fölött és mérlegelt.

Emlékezett, hogy eleinte hogy gyűlölte őt. Emlékezett az ocsmány szavakra, amivel a másikat illette. Emlékezett a dulakodásokra, amit minden nap egyre többször és többször, fokozatosan egyre erőszakosabban folytattak le egymással. Emlékezett a saját gúnyos kacajára, amikor a másik komoly szavakat intézett hozzá.

Minden oka megvolt rá, hogy gyűlölje az idősebbet. Amiért rákényszerítette az akaratát, amiért megütötte, többször is az évek folyamán, amiért alázta és amiért nevetség tárgyává tette. Megfosztotta mindenétől. A szabadság már csak egy tűnő délibáb volt a fiúnak.

Mégis... valami tönkrement. Valami megváltozott. Annyira részévé vált mindannak a szörnyűségnek, annyira eluralkodott rajta az alárendeltség, hogy egyszeriben azon kapta magát, hogy vágyik arra, hogy megalázzák. Vágyik a durva szavakra, a pofonokra, a könyörtelen ökölcsapásokra.

Most is. Itt állt a másik fölött, s egyszerűen itta magába a látványt. A dühtől villogó szemek óraüvegszerű, opálos csillogását, a húsos ajkak nedvességének édes képét, az ébenfekete tincsek játékos lengedezését, melyet a fiú iménti öntudatlan mozdulata idézett elő.

\- A kurva életért bámulsz így rám.

Gyötrelem. Színtiszta szenvedés volt az, ami a kanapén ülő fiú hangjából kiszökött. Szörnyű volt. Akár a farkasüvöltés az éjszakában, borzolta Felix gyenge idegeit.

\- Én s-sajnálom. – A fiatal fiú hanja remegett. Gondolatai szétfoszlottak, csak a szívét késelő érthetetlen fájdalom maradt a testében.

Erős szorítást érzett a csuklóján, melyet egy kicsit sem finom rántás követett, aminek következtében a fiú kibillent egyensúlyából, s a másik ölébe zuhant.

Olyan rettenetesen közel volt hozzá megint. Úgy égetett minden porcikája, ahol a másik hozzáért. Oly' ellenállhatatlanul vonzotta tekintetét a másik összetört, porcelán arca. Bőrét simogatta a másik által kilélegzett, elhasznált levegő. Csuklóján a szorítás egy pillanatra sem enyhült.

\- Mégis mi a faszt nézel így? - Az idősebb felmorrant, Felix pedig belepillantott a szemeibe. Hihetetlenül bátornak érezte magát.

\- Szép vagy. – Újabb hiba. Újra torkán a kéz, de most a fájdalom helyett csak tiszta öröm van.

\- Tudod, kivel szórakozz...

\- Kérlek. – Szinte félholtan bukott ki Felix ajkai közül a szó. Alig volt hallható, alig volt érthető. De nem számított. Mert a szorítás enyhült, s a rideg álca megtört. – Hyunjin... - A fiú azonnal levegő után kapott, ahogy a másik elengedte a torkát, s reszketeg ajkaival máris a másik fiú nevét igyekezett formálni.

Az idősebb sírt. Zokogott. Homlokát az ölében ülő fiú mellkasának döntötte, s keservesen hullatta könnyeit. Gyűlölte. Gyűlölte bántani a fiatalabbat, s éppen ugyanennyire gyűlölte, hogy képes volt Felix olyan angyali vonzalommal nézni, mintha tényleg szépnek hinné.

A fiatalabb hibája volt. Hyunjin éveken át óvatos gyengédséggel szerette a másikat. Mégis mikor szembenézett legnagyobb félelmével, s félénk szavai fegyverével kiöntötte a fiúnak az érzéseit... megalázta. Felix nevetett rajta és olyan szavakkal illette, melyeket talán tisztességes halandó soha nem venne a szájára.

\- Hyunjin, kérlek. – Felix megpróbált az idősebb szemébe nézni, de az makacsul ellenált. – Hadd lássalak.

\- Bárcsak... - Hyunjin szavai szaggatottan törték át könnyinek vízesését. – Bárcsak megöltelek volna.

Felix összeszorította ajkait. Nem akarta hallani a másikat. Nem akart gondolni a múltra, mikor az idősebbnek annyi esélye lett volna végezni vele. Nem akart gondolni a jelenre, undorította, hogy Hyunjin miatta zokog. Nem akart gondolni a jövőre, nem hitte, hogy van még tovább neki.

\- Gyűlöllek, Felix. – Hyunjin hangja elcsuklott, s a fiatalabb arcán is legödrült egy könnycsepp. – Annyira nagyon gyűlöllek.

Nem vette észre az idősebb, hogy karjai önálló útra kelve húzzák magához közelebb az ölében ülő fiú törékeny testét. Nem vette észre, hogy arcát immáron Felix nyakába rejtve lélegezte be a másik különleges illatát, mígnem teljesen meg nem szűnt a fájdalma. Csak azt a tompa nyugalmat érezte, ami mindig elöntötte, miután megütötte a fiút.

Csak ültek ott percekig, öntudatlanul ölelve egymást, kerülve minden haszontalan, gyötrelmes gondolatot. Csendesen hagyták, hogy hosszú percek lopakodjanak el életükből, melyet soha nem kapnak vissza.

Lassanként elérkezett a Szenteste. Millió család bontott a fa alatt ajándékokat, s nevetett önfeledten, míg valahol, egy nagyváros kicsiny lakásának nappaliában két fiú egymásba kapaszkodva hagyta, hogy a szerelem fojtogató mérge átmossa szívüket.

**Author's Note:**

> Boldog Karácsonyt, Pakka ❤︎


End file.
